Various designs for such closures are already known. Both documents EP 0 558 810 A1 and EP 0 658 482 A1 for example disclose a dispensing closure with a so-called “twist collar” comprising a base for being mounted to a container, an actuator carried by said base and a hinge means for mounting said actuator on said base to accommodate tilting of said actuator, while the dispensing closure also comprises a ring mounted on said base for rotation relative to said base and actuator about said central axis, while said ring and actuator together cooperatively define a can drive means for effecting said tilting of said actuator.